Close Quarters
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: They had been each other's roommates for about two years now, but life on a tour bus can get pretty cramped to say the least. While attempting to use the bathroom late one night, Kendall and Carlos learn just how close their quarters really are.


****Time for some good old fashioned smut, something I really haven't written in a while.****

****I do not own Big Time Rush.****

Going on a national tour was exciting for the four boys of Big Time Rush, but they weren't used to living in such tight quarters. Sure they had been each other's roommates for about two years now, but life on a tour bus can get...pretty cramped to say the least.

In the mornings, when Logan was trying to make breakfast, Carlos and James would be sitting on the couch watching television. Since the kitchenette is directly in front of the couch and James' lengthy legs were always spread out, Logan would find himself tripping over them every five minutes. When Kendall would play his guitar at the small table the bus had, there would always be someone walking up and down the floor, bumping the neck of his _baby. _As you could imagine, the four boys were beginning to become restless with one another, and starting to realize just how clumsy each other were.

One night, after the band had played a particularly successful show, the boys trudged into their bus, eyes heavy and their bodies ready for sleep to take them away. No matter how tired he was, Carlos would absolutely __not __go to sleep unless he took a shower first, so he pushed past his friends, snagging a towel from the shelf and locking himself in the tiny bathroom.

James, Logan, and Kendall on the other hand, stripped themselves of their sweaty clothes and slid right into their bunks, masking themselves with the small white curtains that hung in front of their beds. Faintly hearing the sound of Carlos humming one of their hits and the spraying water hitting the shower floor, Kendall felt his eyelids begin to close, the tune of__Show Me __playing in his head.

About ten minutes later, the sounds of several passing police cars had stirred the blonde from his sleep, much to his dismay. Groaning, he rolled over in his bunk, gripping the curtain and pushing it back, dropping his feet to the carpeted floor. He seriously should not have drank those four bottles of water before getting back on the tour bus, otherwise he wouldn't have to piss so bad at the moment. The cold air of the bus raised goosebumps on his bare chest as he sleepily walked over to the bathroom door, hand gripping around it's knob, eyebrows furrowing when he was not able to turn it. Then, he remembered Carlos.

_"Carlos, ___open the door please,"__Kendall knocked on the door quietly, whispering as not to disturb his roommates. Since the shower was still running, the blonde had no response, Carlos unable to hear him through the rushing water.

__"Carlos! Open the damn door I have to take a piss!"__Kendall hissed a little louder, his knuckles banging against the wood of the door. Finally he heard the shower's glass door slide open, the water still running as the lock clicked, the door cracking open. Carlos stood there in a hastily wrapped towel, his black hair soapy and dripping as he stared at Kendall's aggravated looking face. Not waiting for Carlos to invite him in, Kendall pushed into the doorway, causing Carlos to stumble back a bit and into the sink. This bathroom was obviously not meant for two occupants at one time.

Stepping back into the shower and sliding the glass door closed, Carlos draped his towel over the top of the shower's entryway, causing Kendall to glance to the side as it slapped against the wet surface. Shaking his head, the blonde tugged down his sweat pants, pulling himself from his boxers and lifting the toilet seat. Leaning back a little, Kendall sighed, closing his eyes as he was finally able to releave himself.

As he was doing this, Kendall began to hear Carlos singing one of their songs quietly again. Turning his head, Kendall swallowed, seeing a steamy outline of Carlos' naked body through the shower's fogged glass. The shortest singer's hands were currently sliding all over his slick body, soaping himself up and making the blonde shudder in his spot.

Just as soon as Kendall flushed the toilet and stepped over to wash his hands at the sink, Carlos stepped out of the shower, towel hanging loosely on his hips and held up by his hand. The tight space caused Carlos to bump into his friend, eyes going wide as he realized the blonde was still in the bathroom.

_"___Dude! __You scared me," Carlos whined, elbowing his way into some room. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, pushing Carlos away so he could wash his hands. The Latino stepped back once more, not really helping as he had ended up scooting behind Kendall, so close that his body heat was radiating onto the blonde's back.

"Kendall, just let me grab my clothes," Carlos attempted to reach around his taller friend's waist to retrieve his clothes from the floor underneath the sink. Kendall, on the other hand, was ready to get back in bed, not really wanting to move out of Carlos' way so he could finish washing his hands. "Kendall, move!"

"Just let me wash my hands!" Kendall argued, bumping his hips back so Carlos would get off of him. The Latino scoffed, being stubborn as he is, and pushed his way in front of the irritated blonde, leaning down to grab his pile of dirty clothes. Attempting to shove Carlos out of the way, Kendall extended his arm, his hand accidentally hooking onto the back of his friend's towel as he sent the dark haired boy tumbling to the small floor.

"Dammit Kendall!" Carlos' fell flat on his butt, back up against the shower's glass door. Kendall's eyes were wide, the blue towel that had been wrapped around Carlos' waist now gripped in his hand. This had left the shorter teen naked on the floor, his legs bent up and giving Kendall a clear shot of everything. Realizing that he was completely exposed, Carlos shot up from the cold floor, blush flooding across his cheeks as he grabbed the towel in a swift motion, not giving time for Kendall to release it.

Being yanked forward, Kendall stumbled into Carlos, pushing him up against the still foggy glass. Feeling his friend's bare, wet skin pressing against his own, Kendall opened his eyes, seeing Carlos' brown orbs staring up at him, that blush still coloring his tan face. It was as if the two were caught in some weird frozen stance, awkwardly pressed against one another and not bothering to move. Kendall could once more feel Carlos' body heat on his own skin, making his lips part slowly, a heavy breath leaving his mouth.

"K-Kendall, get off of me," Carlos' eyebrows dipped down a little, Kendall's leg between his own two, the blonde's green eyes just gazing down at his naked body. This plea didn't seem all to convincing, Carlos' lip being tucked between his teeth as Kendall shifted a bit, his hip brushing against the Latino's bare cock.

Suddenly, Kendall let the towel drop from his hand, his face coming forward and lips pressing against the brunette's. Carlos was stiff, the sensation of Kendall's hands beginning to run up his sides overwhelming him to the point where he too released the towel from his grasp.

Soon Kendall's hands had made it to Carlos' face, long fingers softly gripping either side of it as he deepened the kiss, tongue poking out and entering his shorter friend's hot lips. Unintentionally, Carlos was letting his hips drift forward, slowly rutting against the front of Kendall's sweat pants as he felt the blonde's wet tongue massaging over his own, twirling and slithering across it.

"_Fuck,"_ Kendall breathed against the eager Latino's lips, eyes drifting downward to see that his best friend's cock was now fully hard, just like his own. Reaching down, Kendall tugged his pants down along with his boxers, letting his own length spring forward and bump against Carlos'. The shorter teen let out a mewl as Kendall continued to look down, grasping both of their cocks in his palm and beginning to slide his hand up and down. Carlos' arms rested on Kendall's broad shoulders, groans and breathy obscenities leaving his mouth.

"Kendall, fuck- want you to suck me Kendall," Carlos moaned out, watching as his tan cock slid against Kendall's paler one. The blonde finally looked up at the shorter singer, a hot little smirk playing at the corner of his thin lips. Moving down to his knees, Kendall took his friend's manhood into his hand, opening up his mouth and sliding Carlos' cock inside, green eyes trained on the expression on Carlos' face. The dark haired boy pressed himself harder against the warm glass, feeling Kendall's tongue flicking across the head of his cock, flattening out and letting his entire length slide over it.

Without warning, Kendall had began to tease Carlos' hole with his index finger, making the Latino thrust forward, unsure at first as to what the sudden sensation was. Staring down at the blonde, mouth full of thick cock and green eyes staring right back up, the Latino melted into his friend's touch, letting the single finger penetrate his entrance.

**2nd part coming soon!**


End file.
